Of Ninjas, Foxes, Turtles and other weird stuff
by crazy DOOM kitten
Summary: Naruto and co. go on vacation to New York! And meet some


Of Foxes, Turtles and other things Chapter one: The Vacation  
  
Here I go again. Well this time it's not my fault! Entirely. This is a joint fic between me and Jodea Moondreamer. Big hugs to her! Yes this is going to be a crossover fic and if you can guess with what before I introduce them you get a cookie! In other news I've made Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura 15 and at the rank of Chunin but they only just reached said rank so they're still with Kakashi okay? Oh Yugi Dear would you do the honors?  
  
Yugi: Kitten does not own Naruto OR the other characters in her fic so don't sue. Also this fic had Shonen ai and yaoi don't like don't read okay?  
  
It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure village. The sky was singing and the birds were blue.Wait that's not right. Hmm. It's the sky was birds and the blue was singing. NO that's not right either! It's the blue was sky and the singing were birds. ARGH! Forget it! You get the point it was a lovely day out! And on this most wonderful of wonderful days the people of the village were out enjoying them selves, well not ALL of them.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki was laying in bed wondering if it was REALLY worth it to get up this morning. There wasn't any mission today and Kakashi had said that they could have the day off from training. Still he HAD said that he that an announcement to make.  
  
So with a sigh out favorite fox boy got out of bed and got ready to face the day.  
  
Naruto arrived at the bridge were they usually met a little early but was pleasantly surprised to find Sasuke already there, looking lost in thought. Grinning to himself Naruto silently snuck up behind Sasuke. He was about to tackle him when 'Sasuke' disappeared and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What do you want dobe?'  
  
Naruto grinned and leaned into Sasuke's warm embrace resting his head against his chest.  
  
"The same thing I always want. Your ass handed to me on a silver platter."  
  
Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head and chuckled.  
  
"Oh and you'd enjoy that wouldn't you midget."  
  
Naruto's grin changed into a happy smile, his height or more accurately the lack there of had long since stopped being a soft spot of his. He loved the way he fit with Sasuke like this, like pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"In more way's that one for sure. Say where's Sakura? She's usually the first here."  
  
"Don't know but she should be here soon."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!"  
  
Sakura Haruno stormed out of her home for 15 years and headed to meet the others. She and her parents had been arguing a lot since she became a chunin. It wasn't that they weren't proud of her because they were.  
  
It was that they didn't approve of her teammates. First was the fact that Naruto was the sealed nine tailed fox. They had been shocked that he had passed the cadet exam let alone that she was on his team. She hadn't known about the fox until recently when the village had gone into an uproar over Naruto becoming a chunin. Apparently they had never expected him to ever get this far. Some had even claimed that he didn't deserve to be a ninja of this village. Of course Hokage had silenced them up right away saying that anyone that didn't shut up about it was going to become a 'missing nin' themselves.  
  
When she had demanded an explanation for the village's reaction Naruto had told her. She had been a bit mad at him and Sasuke both for a short while because Sasuke had known, Naruto had told him early on in their relationship.  
  
Which was the other thing her parents didn't approve of. Sasuke and Naruto have been a couple for almost a year now. Smiling suddenly she remembered how they got that way. It was funny really.  
  
She had been sitting on her bed studying one of her scrolls when she heard a knock on her window. She opened it knowing that Naruto was the only one who would come in to her house through a window. Far be it for him to use a door like NORMAL people.  
  
He had immediately started babbling incoherently until she got him to calm down and tell her what was going on. He had told her that he had fallen in love with Sasuke of all people. She herself had long since gotten over her crush on Sasuke and was more than willing to help out a teammate in need. That and she loved to play matchmaker. She had told him that he should tell Sasuke how he feels. Explaining that even if he was rejected it was better to have it done and get over it than to torture yourself forever over it. He might even feel the same way.  
  
No sooner had Naruto left through her window heading to were they trained to see if Sasuke was there. Than Sasuke him self had come in via her door and with the same problem. He was in love with Naruto. It had taken all of her self-control not to break out into laughter. This was too easy! She then gave him the same advice and told him that Naruto should be at the training grounds or at least on his way there.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot she had broken out into peals of laughter.  
  
She had arrived the next to find Sasuke and Naruto cuddling on the bridge waiting for her. Just like they were now.  
  
"Hey you two!" She shouted. "Get a room!"  
  
They turned to her as she ran to meet them and smiled. Sitting on one of the bridge railings she sighed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys I had an argument with my parents again."  
  
"That's okay Sakura besides you weren't really late. Kakashi's late."  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"What was the argument about?"  
  
She shrugged. "Stuff nothing really important. Do either of you know what Kakashi wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
They both just shook their heads.  
  
Surprisingly enough Kakashi wasn't as late as usual.  
  
"I have some great news!"  
  
All three new chunins looked at him like he had grown a second head. He was never this excited.  
  
"In light of current events we get a two weeks paid vacation to New York!"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
" * Ahem* you all have two hours to pack and get ready. Don't pack much we'll be doing a lot of shopping."  
  
It took all of them about three seconds before they were gone. Kakashi just rested against one of the bridge railings and waited.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke lived together at Sasuke's place now so they helped each other pack and were done in record time. That of course left time for other 'things'.  
  
Sakura had a bit more trouble. Her parents weren't home so she just left a note telling them were she was going and that she'd call as soon as she could. Then started packing. Shirts, pants, shorts, two dresses one formal one just a summer dress. Then went on to bathroom necessities. Within an hour she was packed and out the door.  
  
It was about ten more minutes before Naruto and Sasuke arrived looking a bit flushed. Sakura and Kakashi just shook their heads. Those two were insatiable. About that time Iruka showed up.  
  
"Ah ha! I made it!"  
  
"Iruka-sensei?! Your coming too!?"  
  
"Of course. Kakashi was kind enough to invite me and we all know SOMEONE needs to chaperone."  
  
"Hey!" Kakashi spoke up. "What about me?"  
  
Iruka looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, what about you?"  
  
And with that our brave group set off the air port. * Dun dun DUN! *  
  
Well? You like? Tell me! Please! What do you think they should do in new york? I've already got them shopping, eating pizza,(HINT!) and DDR ^_^ well tell me what you want.  
  
P.S flamers can kiss my skinny white ass. 


End file.
